Kim Suzuki’s Asia Story
by Darlene Paguio
Summary: Oooo


In the city of Seoul, South Korea where every Korean people live here with some traditions and languages they have with honor. In the residence where temple mansion surrounded by a wall with a gate. There was a young woman named Kimiko Suzuki who live with full of her rich extended religion families with purest christianity who were upholding their honors. There was Korean matriarch in kimono dress with black hair tied in bun and makeup on her face who was sitting on the floor with a mat while drinking tea while seeing her daughter.

"Annyeong eomma, eotteohge jinae? (Hi mother, how it going?)" greeted Kimiko.

"Naneun uliui myeong-yeleul wihae dangsin-ui josang-eul wihaegidohago issseubnida. (I'm praying for your ancestor for our honor.)" replied Matriarch Suzuki. She closed her eyes and prayed her ancestors for her and her daughter's honor while Kimiko join her in. "Jongyeonghaneun josangdeul-i ... uli gajog-ui myeong-yeleul onghohadolog dowajuseyo. (Honorable ancestors... help us uphold our family's honor.)" she prayed with Kimiko who also prayed with her.

The next day, in the bedroom, Kimiko was wearing her pajama when she woke up and goes to wearing her causal clothes. But then, she saw her mother headed to. While following her in process, Kimiko was wondered what happened. On a hill located near the home is a a medium shrine where Matriarch Suzuki looking around her ancestors' tombs and she open the trapdoor to enter the secret basement and Kimiko followed her into the basement. Through the secret chamber, Kimiko was surrounded with some Korean traditions which impressed her, then she came across the korean worshippers who were conducting the ceremony for honor with luck and protection. There was high priest who was the family patriarch and the father of Kimiko who was shocked about how her parents and families where doing their honors.

Suddenly, she sees the sculpture of the Korean god, impressed her. Seeing that his daughter is seem to be impressed by her Korean traditions, Patriarch Suzuki take out a necklace that look like a key with a heart and give it to his daughter who smiled at her father and hugged him passionately.

Meanwhile, outside of the residence, there were group of criminal men lead by a Japanese crime lord. Behind him was dark redhead haired, brown eyed guy wearing black junpsuit.

"Ahhhh, there nothing more like I like to be bad, James Reuben Park." smiled crime lord.

"Of course, Jeremiah Luis Allan, I love my American names especially cultures." smiled Jeremiah, actually his real Japanese name name is Jeremia Ruisu Aran But he hates it. Just then, Kimiko come out and sees Jeremiah and his henchmen appears terrified.

"Eomeoni! Abeoji! Doum! (Mother! Father! Help!" screamed Kimiko, running back inside the temple in fright.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you up!" begged Jeremiah, panicked. But then, Patriarch Suzuki come out with his worshippers were his families and they rushed to attack Jeremiah and his henchmen who retreated from the families in panicked while shouted and screamed.

But they accidentally leaving Jeremiah behind before the families approached in the middle of a panicked Jeremiah who was beaten up by them and they kicked him out fo their home, leaving him injured while a guilt-ridden Kimiko was shocked by him being hurt by her family.

"Bakk-eulo naga! (Get and stay out!)" shouted Patriarch Suzuki.

After her families leaves, Kimiko was worried about how Jeremiah didn't mean to scared her so she goes to take her in secretly when her families weren't around her. She took Jeremiah to her bedroom so she can tending his wounds but then she saw her parents were coming for her so Jeremiah goes to hide under the bed just as the priest and priestess come inside where they smiled before they went off. Then, Jeremiah come out and kissed Kimiko, giving her a new language to speak.

"Hey!" angered Kimiko, but shocked by her new language, "Wow, how did you do that." she was shockingly impressed.

"those are my Language Assimilation techniques I learned from my dad who also a bad guy like me. I was nicknamed by him, I'm Àn Xuè, in english translation, I was Dark Blood." smiled Jeremiah.

"Wow..." smiled Kimiko.

"Also, my middle name is Jié lǐ mǐ, but in English was Jeremy." explained Jeremy.

"I'm Kimiko Ling Suzuki, you're older than me when I was actually 39 years old and you're." replied Kimiko, she asked Jeremiah about his age.

"I'm 41 actually." embarrassed Jeremy, "But I cannot, I have a daughter named named Chújú but I also nicknamed Daisy Winter-Allan." he had a daughter named Chújú who was eight years.

"Is she was Japanese like you." asked Kimiko.

"Yep, also she was an American like her mother, my love, Elizabeth who died before she was born." sadly Jeremy, "Actually I'm not like I was American but my mom was Chinese and dad was Japanese." it revealed that Jeremiah was also a half-Chinese.

"Maybe I wanted to meet your daughter." smiled Kimiko, but Jeremiah refused since he never want to find someone new. "Don't worry about that." she smiled while stared at Jeremy's brown eyes, touching his grey hair and kissed Jeremy.

"My real hair is black but I dye into grey." explained Jeremy, But was kissed by Kimiko once again.

Year later, there was girl was Daisy who has the brown Japanese eyes and blonde hair wears same military clothing as her father who accompanied her to get to the residence to forgive the family. Then, Kimiko come out with a baby girl whom Daisy yearning find someone new.

"Hi baby sister." smiled Daisy, she was happily to find someone new as well. "Kimiko, for now on I'm gonna call you Mommy." she smiled.

"Her name is Kimberly Cassandra Suzuki-Aran, I named her her after your mother, Kimberly." explained Kimiko.

"Kim, Kim." smiled Daisy.

"I think my parents doesn't like you both, I guess this is goodbye." smiled Kimiko, "Kim, I promise that I always loved you so much I care about you." she smiled.

Six years later, outside of the house, there was a little girl with short black hair and wearing black sleeveless vest underneath white blouse and black skirt with pink hem, also wears the shoes and socks. She saw her mother was praying for her ancestors and smiled before she goes to play outside.

"Kimberly, I got something for you." smiled Kimiko, she show her daughter a key necklace.

"Wow." impressed Kim.

"That your key necklace to a heart." smiled Kimiko.

"Wow... Can I used the key to heart." asked Kim, she saw her grandparents come forth, "Hal-abeoji! Halmeoni! (Grandpa! Grandma!) she greeted in Korean translation.

"Myeoch nyeon jeon-e mannan meongcheonghan chingu huhoehagi silh-eo. (I hate to regret about your stupid friend you met years ago.)" grumped Patriarch Suzuki.

Just then, Jeremy's henchmen arrived and the worshippers and servants were panicked over them, but they fight them back to teach them some lessons they deserve. Then Jeremy arrived just as he wanted to see his daughter for first time as well as a fifteen years old Daisy who still wearing uniform.

"You can call me Daisy Winter from WinTech." smiled Daisy.

"Daisy!" exclaimed Kim, rushing toward her half-sister, hugged her.

"Kim, there something wanna show you." asked Jeremy, he take out a gold rabbit figurine and show it to her.

"Ohhhhh..." impressed Kim.

Seeing that his henchmen were beaten up and fend off by the worshippers, servants and clans, Jeremy run away, taking his daughter him to run away once again. Therefore, the family were able to banished them out of their palace while Kim goes after her father and sister only to be stopped by her grandparents who refused to accept Jeremy as their own.

"Jigeum-eun abeojiga uliui geos-i ani eoss-eumeulo dangsin-eun geuui gajog-e soghabnida. (For now on, you belong to his family since your father wasn't belong to us.)" demanded Patriarch Suzuki, while Kim sobbed in despair.

The next day, Suzuki Worshippers started to inducing rigorous training on Kim. First, they have a housekeeper and lady-in-waiting who was Kimiko's aunt, was tasked by her father to make Kim how to be pure proper worshipper like their families. She took her great-niece to bathhouse where all of the servants believe that Kim was dirty who loves muds and hates taking a bath. They used Japanese Shoji screen while bathing Kim to be clean. Afterward, Kim was wearing ceremony kimono and her great aunt took her to table to sit on floor while lady in waiting grabbed the teacup.

"Kim, pour the tea for lease your family and supporters you will meet, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised and silent." taught the lady in waiting, Kim pour tea onto the teacup.

Suddenly, Kim went smirk and throws tea over her great-aunt, causing a mischief on her family. She laughed at her and run away freely in shenanigan fashion. Embarrassed and angered by Kim being rebellious to her and their families, the lady in waiting put the teacup on the table and goes after her in rage.

"You troublemaker, you disgrace us all, you will BETTER bring us honor!" angered the lady-in-waiting.

Next, the lady in waiting has companions who were yoga instructors that made Kim do the yoga as a punishment for mischief while being bullied by her cousins who also maintained by their aunt. After that, Kim had enough of her family's traditions and want to be with her father someday, she looked up to the sunset in despair while her mother appears.

"Kimberly, what wrong." asked Kimiko.

"Our families were doing to me to be a proper heiress to the Korea bloodline." explained Kim, she saw a martial art book, "Mom, what that?" she was shocked.

"Kimberly, I admit that your father was trained by his dad before he died, but now he gave me the book that instructed you." explained Kimiko, taking out several martial arts pamphlets and show it to Kim.

"I wanna learn." smiled Kim.

"I'm afraid that my parents never let me teach you how to do martial arts." replied Kimiko, "My parents wouldn't like martial arts pamphlets." she was worried.

"Where did daddy got the pamphlets?" asked Kim.

"He told me when his dad was same age as his, he met vagrant who sell pamphlets before his son, your dad who gave me before he was banned and disowned from heritage." explained Kimiko.

"What happened mommy?" questioned Kim.

"Maybe because he is the gangster I guess but I like him." replied Kimiko, "Let's get you to sleep." she smiled as she took her daughter to bed to make her sleep before she left her.

The next day, Kimiko is prepping sparring session for her daughter who was excited to become a master of martial art when she grew up. Suddenly, she accidentally interacted with a butterfly which frightened her while she shriek and run to her mom who see it.

"Kimberly, there nothing to be scared of, it just a harmless butterfly it will mellowing you in part of our independence and freedom." claimed Kimiko, she let the butterfly go in harmless manner.

Seeing the butterfly was flying off to the sky, Kim smiled at it and she hope that she will be independent and free-spirit. Kim started to undergo daydream training as children. Kimiko has enlisted her best friend, a heavyweight bruiser acrobat who befriended Kim, treating her like a godchild only to be kicked out by one of the worshippers who feared that Kim become violent and destroying all honor they got.

"What is your problem, Kimmie!" angered the worshippers.

At night, in dojo house where the acrobat and Kimiko building obstacle courses for Kim who was excited. Hours later, Kim wake up and see her mother watched vision of the beautiful outside world.

"Kim, there something I need to tell you, your father had seek justice unless we don't wanna anything from your grandparents." smiled Kimiko.

Inspired by her mother, Kim decided to uses her intelligence and determination and becomes the first hero, but she failed training regiment due to her lack of strength and discipline herself in great danger. But not before she giving up, she attempts the first test with recovering the arrow at the top of a tall pillar she must solve it.

Kimiko saw her daughter's efforts when arrow lands at her feet where Kim is the only one who solved the puzzle, "I'm proud of you Kimberly, my brave strong hero." she smiled and Kim was happened to bring her father's honor.

"I know." passionated Kim, she goes to do crane kick by her own.

She meet some students who befriended her and they become supporters to her while training with her. In tournament where Kim manages to earn discipline while fighting her opponents who also earned the respects and discipline, praising her as greatest Kung-Fu hero she become. Also when she goes on temper, she attacked them when those who were mean to her.

Four years later, Kim was ten years old but still wearing her outfits and had a necklenth hair when she celebrates her birthday with her godmother, mother and classmates who giving her some weapons as birthday gifts. Suddenly, Kimiko take out a long-length gift box which Kim open it to revealed that it was a katana sword.

"It called the Sword of Justice when I remolded after from the man I met years ago." explained Kimiko. Kim likes and decided to kept it as her own.


End file.
